Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 Jan 2018
02:59:39 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Ninja5Bot v2.0 is online! 03:00:40 JOIN Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has been planted on the lawn. 03:00:47 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: !log 03:00:51 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: +log 03:00:51 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Logging... 03:00:54 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Creating chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 2 messages logged. 03:14:46 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: +log 03:14:46 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Plz. 03:14:46 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: !tellon 03:14:46 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: !tell Ninja5Bot Hi 03:14:46 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: +tellon 03:14:47 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Ninja5Bot v2.0 is online! 03:14:47 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: !tell 03:14:47 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: !commands 03:14:47 CBOT Ninja5Bot: You can view my commands here. 03:14:47 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: +log 03:14:51 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Logging... 03:14:53 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 7 messages logged. 03:15:14 JOIN Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has been planted on the lawn. 03:15:25 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: !tell ShroomstagramUser Hi. 03:16:14 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Pong. 03:16:18 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: !ping 03:16:19 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Pong! 03:16:20 CBOT Ninja5Bot: .773 03:16:54 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: +enable tell 03:16:54 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Enabling swear checking! 03:17:01 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: +disable swear 03:17:02 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Swear checking disabled. 03:17:13 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: !tell Ninja5Bot that Hi. 03:17:13 CBOT Ninja5Bot: How about no? 03:17:21 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: +log 03:17:21 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Logging... 03:17:23 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 6 messages logged. 03:18:45 JOIN TheGreenHillZone117 has been planted on the lawn. 03:18:48 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: Hi? 03:18:52 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Hi. 03:19:00 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: What's happening to this chat? 03:19:10 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Just testing out my bot. 03:19:19 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: oh well 03:19:23 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Logging... 03:19:25 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 5 messages logged. 03:20:16 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: I Have a opinion on 2017 now 03:20:30 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Which is? 03:20:39 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: It fucking sucks because Toxic Stuff 03:20:46 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Correct. 03:20:57 JOIN Zombiecrab has been planted on the lawn. 03:21:03 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Hi. 03:21:24 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: Even Through my Friend CitronTanker left this wiki no thanks to the drama that is Roleplaying 03:21:30 CHAT Zombiecrab: Hello! 03:22:02 CHAT Zombiecrab: How is Jack both here and rapid-editing on the wiki? 03:22:12 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: So, I have no fucking clue what happened to Citrontanker because He left for no reason 03:22:14 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Different windows. 03:22:53 CHAT Zombiecrab: Oh. 03:23:02 CHAT Zombiecrab: With me, it's just a bunch of tabs. 03:23:14 CHAT Zombiecrab: The other window is for my TVTropes reading. 03:23:24 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: A good read. 03:24:03 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: how comes the rest of Wikis allows the Swearing but Some Wikis doesn't allow swearing? 03:24:17 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: I mean, do you want kids to read swearing? 03:24:17 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: It's their own choice really. 03:24:40 CHAT Zombiecrab: Because, all wikis were formed differently, usually by different users with different views. 03:24:43 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: I think parents should supervise their kids especially online. 03:24:51 CHAT Zombiecrab: Not always though... 03:24:56 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: So well, I don't have kids to begin with. 03:24:59 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: The internet can be a dangerous place. 03:25:09 CHAT Zombiecrab: That would be pretty nightmarish if they were always there... 03:25:17 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: I'm old enough to handle that internet stuff 03:25:18 CHAT Zombiecrab: Helicopter parenting... 03:25:37 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: But the kids? That's a no-no 03:25:46 CHAT Zombiecrab: Oh, by the way, CITRONtanker went to the IALR wiki. 03:25:58 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Yeah, I saw him edit there through CVN. 03:25:59 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: Where is IALR Wiki? 03:26:05 CHAT Zombiecrab: CVN? 03:26:13 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Countervandalism Network. 03:26:18 CHAT Zombiecrab: Just serach for it, you should find it. 03:26:28 CHAT Zombiecrab: @Jack Oh. Never heard of it. 03:26:42 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Logging... 03:26:45 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 16 messages logged. 03:27:35 CHAT Zombiecrab: search. 03:27:42 CHAT Zombiecrab: I hate having to type quickly. 03:27:48 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: I tried to find Citrontanker in IN A Locked Room wiki But there was no sign of him being on the chat 03:27:50 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: I feel that my profile pic represents my attire well although I usually only wear black. 03:28:27 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: I am wearing a nice hat though. 03:28:31 JOIN ShroomstagramUser has been planted on the lawn. 03:28:37 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Hi. 03:28:37 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: Hey, Jackninja5. Can I have FixedSys? 03:28:39 CHAT Zombiecrab: Oh, I didn't mean that CITRON was in the chat there. 03:28:43 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: The font 03:28:44 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: ? 03:28:49 CHAT Zombiecrab: Just active from time to time on the wiki. 03:28:49 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Oh, okay. 03:28:53 CHAT ShroomstagramUser: CitronTanker? 03:29:03 CHAT Zombiecrab: On the IALR wiki. 03:29:06 CHAT ShroomstagramUser: o 03:29:16 CHAT Zombiecrab: Hello, by the way. 03:29:37 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: what is a Active PvZ Wiki chat without me by the way? 03:29:42 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: I forgot where you edit the fonts on the wiki. 03:30:19 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Never mind. I found it. 03:30:42 CHAT Zombiecrab: @GreenHillZone ??? 03:30:43 CHAT ShroomstagramUser: sup 03:31:03 CHAT ShroomstagramUser: This chat is eye-bleeding white, but whatever 03:31:19 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: well, This chat used to be active i guess 03:31:22 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Go to options and fix it then. 03:31:58 CHAT Zombiecrab: My text is an ugly, blurry yellow, but I think that only I can see it. 03:32:08 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: I don't see it as blurry or yellow. 03:32:12 CHAT ShroomstagramUser: ^ 03:32:14 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: Where is Option? 03:32:22 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: At the top left corner. 03:32:24 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: *right 03:32:38 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Jack, you stupid twat. Get your left and right correct. 03:33:20 CHAT Zombiecrab: @JackNinja you are controlling your bot, right? 03:33:26 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Yes. 03:33:40 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: So, I changed the background as if i'm a hacker :P 03:34:01 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: http://prntscr.com/i0j533 03:34:03 CHAT Zombiecrab: No one else can see it though, GreenHillZone 03:34:10 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Mine on CC is Satania. 03:34:37 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: It look like a linux i guess 03:34:46 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Well technically globally but I made it transparent the text blocks. 03:35:26 CHAT Zombiecrab: If anyone wants to see an old image of what my text still looks like, here you go: http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/User:Zombiecrab/Random_Dumping_Grounds 03:35:40 CHAT Zombiecrab: To me, I mean... 03:36:50 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: oh... what was the year that you took a screenshot of it? 03:37:20 CHAT Zombiecrab: Last year... 03:37:24 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: oh. 03:37:32 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: Whatever happened to it? 03:37:39 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: !editcount 03:37:39 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Usage: editcount USERNAME 03:37:48 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: !editcount Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls 03:37:51 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has 21,388 edits total. 03:38:00 CHAT Zombiecrab: According to the history of the page, December 15, 2017. 03:38:10 CHAT Zombiecrab: What do you mean what happened to it? 03:38:20 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: I mean the yellow font 03:38:23 CHAT Zombiecrab: !editcount Zombiecrab 03:38:25 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Zombiecrab has 6,917 edits total. 03:38:36 CHAT Zombiecrab: The yellow font is still there, but only I can see it. 03:38:42 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: Oh. 03:39:18 CHAT Zombiecrab: Same the the signature. 03:39:32 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: well 03:39:43 CHAT Zombiecrab: !editcount TheGreenHillZone117 03:39:44 CBOT Ninja5Bot: TheGreenHillZone117 has 360 edits total. 03:39:54 CHAT Zombiecrab: Quite a useful tool... 03:40:04 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: !commands 03:40:04 CBOT Ninja5Bot: You can view my commands here. 03:40:26 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: +disable emotebomb 03:40:26 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Swear checking is already disabled. 03:40:39 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: +emotebomb off 03:40:39 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Emotebomb is now enabled! 03:40:43 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: +emotebomb off 03:40:44 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Emotebomb is now disabled. 03:40:50 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: well, will Popcap be interested in a new PVZ Game? 03:41:08 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: I wish there was a PVZ3 but with a role reversal twist to it 03:41:13 CHAT Zombiecrab: Same. 03:41:22 CHAT Zombiecrab: Or better, you get to choose your side. 03:41:40 CHAT Zombiecrab: Also, @Jack, I never knew about those commands... 03:41:58 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Yeah, I'm a bit conservative about games so I'm more, it was fine in the original two games. 03:42:13 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: did Popcap really care about PvZ anymore? 03:42:39 CHAT Zombiecrab: I really can't answer that. 03:42:40 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: EA is like, "Nope." 03:42:46 CHAT Zombiecrab: Yeah. 03:43:11 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: My views on the original games are why I'm not too fond of Garden Warfare or Heroes. 03:43:20 CHAT Zombiecrab: It made me smile when I heard about their stock going down thanks to the Pay-2-Win in Battlefront II... 03:43:25 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: I mean, I'm no EA Employee but... from what i heard... PvZ Series are getting bad... 03:43:44 CHAT Zombiecrab: @Jack there I have to disagree with you, I find those games a lot of fun. 03:43:52 CHAT Zombiecrab: It can be easy, at least for me 03:44:07 CHAT Zombiecrab: to get tired of the style of the first two. 03:44:09 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Yeah but a bit too easy. I liked the challenge behind the games. 03:44:12 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Oh. 03:44:15 CHAT Zombiecrab: The linear tower defense. 03:44:20 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: I heard the rumors that PvZ GW3 was cancelled for no reason 03:44:30 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: but it could be not true 03:44:41 CHAT Zombiecrab: It probably is. 03:44:49 CHAT Zombiecrab: Considering what EA did to Dead Space. 03:45:40 CHAT Zombiecrab: !editcount Wckd 03:45:40 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: That's like saying, GTA 6 was cancelled because of a dlc 03:45:41 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Wckd has never edited on this wiki. 03:45:51 CHAT Zombiecrab: Not necessarliy. 03:46:10 CHAT Zombiecrab: EA puts down franchise that they don't think are going to make them enough money. 03:46:18 CHAT Zombiecrab: Like Dead Space. 03:46:28 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: I mean, I don't remember a Rumor-only Game being cancelled for another game project 03:46:43 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Before anyone says that sounds greedy, in that case, it actually isn't. Profit is important for your business to continue. 03:46:50 CHAT Zombiecrab: What do you mean by that? 03:47:04 CHAT Zombiecrab: @Jack but not to the point at which EA does it. 03:47:27 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Enough money is essentially more than the budget used to make the game. 03:47:31 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: well, is it because EA Isn't Nintendo? 03:47:35 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: If you earn less than the budget, it's a loss. 03:47:46 CHAT Zombiecrab: I know that... 03:47:57 CHAT Zombiecrab: But other game companies 03:48:04 CHAT Zombiecrab: Manage to make a lot of money 03:48:12 CHAT Zombiecrab: Without doing what Ea does 03:48:17 CHAT Zombiecrab: to their games. 03:48:43 CHAT Zombiecrab: Or at least enough to keep going. 03:48:45 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Even if the game has critical acclaim, it's not worth it if not enough people buy your game as it will lead to a loss. 03:48:51 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: I usually base things on critical acclaim though. 03:48:55 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: Did SEGA really alter the games that is Sonic? 03:49:06 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: Even through i'm no expert on Sonic 03:49:21 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: They could focus on other sega games other than just sega 03:49:27 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: Sonic I* 03:49:29 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: Sonic * 03:49:49 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: I only know that Nintendo focuses on two series: Mario and Zelda. 03:50:01 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Most companies seem to do only one. 03:50:17 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: Have any companies tried to do the same? 03:50:17 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Well, I mean focus on one anyway. 03:50:23 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: I don't think so. 03:50:34 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Do the same how? 03:50:53 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: I was talking about Nintendo Focusing on two series 03:51:30 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: I think there may be some. PopCap might not be an example as they focused on Bejeweled and then PvZ as opposed to both at the same time. 03:51:41 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Focusing on two or more series at the same time can be difficult though. 03:52:14 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: so, PvZ Is the Popcap's Mario, right? 03:52:16 CHAT Zombiecrab: Sure, Bethesda does Fallout, Wolfenstein, and Elder Scrolls... 03:52:24 CHAT Zombiecrab: But they focus on one at a time... 03:52:42 CHAT Zombiecrab: Also, SEGA ruined Sonic with the more recent releases. 03:53:19 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Zelda had a very awesome game last year. 03:53:21 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: I Wish SEGA could do something similar to Sonic Mania i guess 03:53:21 CHAT Zombiecrab: In my humble opinion... 03:53:23 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: I got it for my 18th birthday. 03:53:28 CHAT Zombiecrab: Which one, BotW? 03:53:38 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: As if one needs to guess. :P 03:53:56 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: If you haven't played it, save up enough money and buy it. 03:54:11 CHAT Zombiecrab: Nah, never been a Zelda fan. 03:54:15 CHAT Zombiecrab: It seems fine, 03:54:22 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: sure, I'm not good at some games but i am mostly good at Mario kart 8 Deluxe and PvZ GW2 03:54:28 CHAT Zombiecrab: but I didn't grow up with it 03:54:36 CHAT Zombiecrab: and its too late to start now. 03:54:41 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Ah, that's alright. 03:54:47 CHAT Zombiecrab: Referring to Zelda. 03:54:48 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: I started in my teens though. :P 03:54:53 CHAT Zombiecrab: Oh.... 03:55:00 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: Jack 03:55:09 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Yes? 03:55:25 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: So, Mario kart 8 Deluxe is very easy for Beginner like me 03:55:37 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Yeah, it's quite easy actually. 03:55:52 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: Because of the smart thing that is implemented in that game 03:56:19 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: Because of this, I was pro at it 03:56:44 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: But what about PvZ Gw2... I am decent at it 03:59:22 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Logging... 03:59:25 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 11 messages logged. 04:01:02 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: You know what will happen to this chat in the future? 04:01:31 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: IDK. 04:03:13 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: oh 04:03:38 CHAT TheGreenHillZone117: i might talk to venera tomorrow, ok? 04:04:47 CHAT Zombiecrab: Is it only Jack and his bot here now? 04:05:03 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Yes. 04:09:34 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Logging... 04:09:37 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 2 messages logged. 04:12:26 CHAT Zombiecrab: The chat died pretty quickly... 04:12:38 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Yeah. 04:12:54 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been planted on the lawn. 04:13:02 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Hi. 04:13:14 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Whoa whoa whoa. 04:13:19 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: What have I walked into? 04:13:26 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It made me lag lol. 04:13:31 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !test 04:13:31 CBOT Ninja5Bot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 04:13:50 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: What brings you here, Mario? 04:14:05 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Snooping as usual. 04:14:22 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: sSpying on me, eh? O.O 04:14:43 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: No. 04:14:49 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Kirkburn really messed up chatags. 04:14:53 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Yeah. 04:15:00 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: =test typeof chatags 04:15:01 CBOT Ninja5Bot: object 04:15:14 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: =eval chatags.init(); 04:15:43 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Typing chatags.init(); in console activates chatags. 04:15:55 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: bHow we doing today?/b 04:16:09 CBOT Ninja5Bot: bGood. 04:16:18 CBOT Ninja5Bot: bIt works here. =] 04:16:29 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Because I did =eval chatags.init(); 04:16:37 CBOT Ninja5Bot: sTst. 04:16:50 CBOT Ninja5Bot: He he. I get more things than my master. 04:18:26 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: +log 04:18:26 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Logging... 04:18:29 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 9 messages logged. 04:18:50 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Just type chatags.init() in your console to activate chatags. 04:19:26 JOIN DeathZombi has been planted on the lawn. 04:19:31 CHAT DeathZombi: Hey Jack boi 04:19:40 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Hey. 04:20:02 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: It's been a while. 04:20:06 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Whoa. 04:20:40 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Wow. This is one interesting chat. 04:20:43 CHAT DeathZombi: So I am lost right now I haven't check out your thread but its a huge one 04:21:19 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: LOL Yeah, backgrounds are given to users (although I believe it should remain in personal js like mine). 04:21:44 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: $('html').remove(); 04:21:49 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Best script 10/10. 04:22:17 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But, it'd violate the customization policy. So it's best used for personal use. 04:22:33 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Then I better remove it. 04:22:49 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: $('html').remove(); violates it. 04:23:32 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Wait, is that anywhere on the wiki? 04:23:40 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Also, I was kidding. 04:23:44 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Don't add that ever. 04:23:45 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: :P 04:23:49 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Will not. 04:23:54 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Not even for personal use. 04:23:57 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It's stupid. 04:25:14 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !logs 04:25:15 CBOT Ninja5Bot: All logs] - Today] 04:25:41 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Well, that took an unusually long time to respond. 04:30:50 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !ping 04:30:50 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Pong! 04:30:51 CBOT Ninja5Bot: .924 04:33:56 CHAT Zombiecrab: Woah, I missed a lot! 04:34:07 CHAT Zombiecrab: Hi, DeathZombi, 04:34:28 CHAT Zombiecrab: And Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory... 04:36:33 CHAT DeathZombi: Hi 04:37:54 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I am the one who made the script for Jack's bot. But I must admit, It is only a modified version of another script made by someone else. 04:38:17 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Yeah, cheers for the script. 04:38:37 JOIN Iamarepeater has been planted on the lawn. 04:38:44 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Hi. 04:38:49 CHAT Iamarepeater: hive jack 04:38:57 CHAT Iamarepeater: at least chat is lively 04:39:08 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: +log 04:39:08 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Logging... 04:39:10 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 7 messages logged. 04:39:12 CHAT DeathZombi: Hello 04:39:17 CHAT Iamarepeater: hive 04:39:34 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I can change that. But I do not know if it is allowed... 04:39:44 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: =eval Droid'kick'(n); 04:39:44 KICK Ninja5Bot shot peas at Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory. 04:39:51 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been planted on the lawn. 04:40:05 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Change what? 04:40:09 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: =eval Droid.modCmds.log(); 04:40:10 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Logging... 04:40:12 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Adding to chatlog 1 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 6 messages logged. 04:40:12 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: 0 kicks 04:40:17 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Now there's 1 kick. 04:40:27 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: LOL. 04:41:51 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: =test kickmsg 04:41:52 CBOT Ninja5Bot: .* shot peas at .*\. 04:42:00 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: RegEx. 04:42:46 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But it has to be converted to RegEx tho. In that state it is a string. 04:43:12 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: I see. 04:43:29 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: How do you leave your bot on overnight BTW? :P 04:43:50 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I keep my computer on overnight. 04:44:12 CHAT Zombiecrab: "The chat thought that it had taken its last breath, but alas! It felt life rushing through its veins as more users joined." 04:44:13 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I do not mind that, but it runs in a browser. Which is a stupid design. 04:44:17 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: When I do that, it goes to sleep mode and things mess around. 04:44:28 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: My computer does not go to sleep. 04:44:48 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I want to run my bot outside my browser. 04:44:58 CHAT Zombiecrab: My computer seems to be constantly reloading tabs that I am not using, and yet still has to reload them again when I need to use a tab that I haven't used for a while. 04:45:00 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Yeah, I'd like to do that too. 04:45:12 CHAT Iamarepeater: jack 04:45:18 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: ? 04:45:20 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I heard it is possible with Node, but I do not know how to tho. 04:45:23 CHAT Iamarepeater: go to your PC's settings :3 04:45:32 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: sIt's a laptop. 04:45:38 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Ruby bots are gone due to Kerri's departure. 04:45:43 CHAT Iamarepeater: Whatever 04:45:44 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Yeah. 04:46:03 CHAT Iamarepeater: Just go to your settings 04:46:09 CHAT Iamarepeater: under power options 04:46:12 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But, I don't wanna run a Ruby bot. I want to run a bot in a programming language I know. 04:46:25 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: JavaScript bots are the best. 04:46:32 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Easy to program. 04:46:35 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: ^^^ 04:47:50 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Never letting it sleep but it may shorten the life span. 04:47:56 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But that's because JavaScript is pretty much the only programming language I have learned. 04:48:25 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I know little Python. 04:48:27 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Now I can leave my bot on while I have an appointment. 04:48:50 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Also, my laptop is set up like a desktop. 04:49:21 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I used a VGA to hook it up to a monitor, and I use an external keyboard and mouse. 04:49:21 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: I'll have to let it charge overnight though. 04:50:01 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: And if it goes to sleep I have to open it (which I don't want to do) to get it back on. 04:50:12 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Also, my laptop is always charging. 04:50:26 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: The battery will die in minutes after disconnecting from power. 04:50:30 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Yeah that will be a big issue with me since I'm a grouch when I wake up. 04:50:56 CHAT Zombiecrab: sI know WikiText... 04:50:57 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: My battery also has the condition saying Replace Soon. 04:51:10 CHAT Zombiecrab: What is the new "strikethough" tag for chat? 04:51:11 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: WikiText is a markup language. 04:51:20 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: They are temporarily down. 04:51:41 CHAT Zombiecrab: Exactly... 04:51:59 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: The script to get the formatting in the chat is temporarily down. 04:52:12 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It should be back soon but I cannot promise it will. 04:52:24 CHAT Zombiecrab: Shame... 04:52:43 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But, I know a temporary solution. 04:52:44 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: brb. 04:52:54 CHAT Zombiecrab: And what is that? 04:53:11 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: If you know how to open the console and paste code there, you can paste chatags.init(); into the console and it'll activate the script. 04:59:53 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !ping 04:59:54 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Pong! 04:59:54 CBOT Ninja5Bot: .556 05:18:03 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: And it works. 05:28:49 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has been planted on the lawn. 05:28:55 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Hi. 05:28:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yo. 05:29:08 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: It dead right now tho. 05:29:08 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: .oY 05:29:21 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !speak Hello o/ 05:29:22 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Hello o/ 05:29:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why does your name and text look like that? 05:29:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: @Jack 05:29:39 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: MediaWiki:Users.css 05:29:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Tragic. 05:31:22 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Logging... 05:31:25 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 9 messages logged. 05:36:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Dubious. 05:37:50 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: TheKorraFanatic aka KorraINACTIVE CHAT (lenny) 05:38:02 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Seriously, can we plz make the Lenny emote wider? 05:39:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ask yourself that. :P 05:39:40 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I should probably install cleverbot commands on my script. 05:40:09 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !rate Installing cleverbot commands 05:40:10 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory, I'd give Installing cleverbot commands a 7/10. 05:40:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I forgot I made an edit here. (think) 05:40:40 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: I forgot I let you here. (troll) 05:41:11 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Who removed the troll emoticon? 05:41:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 05:44:24 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Whoa. I did not know cleverbot tracks the amount of times you send a request to the API. 05:44:41 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: They do it like number/Unlimited. 05:44:57 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Makes me think if cleverbot will have a limit. (hmm) 05:45:38 CBOT Ninja5Bot: TheKorraBot. :P 05:46:05 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Whoops, wrong account. 05:46:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 05:46:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good night. 05:46:24 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Bye. 06:05:05 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Who removed the troll emoticon? 06:05:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 06:05:05 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Whoa. I did not know cleverbot tracks the amount of times you send a request to the API. 06:05:05 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: They do it like number/Unlimited. 06:05:05 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Makes me think if cleverbot will have a limit. (hmm) 06:05:05 CBOT Ninja5Bot: TheKorraBot. :P 06:05:05 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Whoops, wrong account. 06:05:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 06:05:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good night. 06:05:05 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Bye. 06:05:12 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Ninja5Bot v2.0 is online! 06:22:30 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Logging... 06:22:55 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Logging... 06:22:58 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 0 messages logged. 2016 04 23